The Time Lord and The Daughter of The Sea
by Dally'sTUFF
Summary: Percy , when she was little didn't play with children. No, she played with her raggedy man. Ten years later he comes back but not to play . He's back to take Percy on a adventure. Fem Percy. Takes place after the war with Gaia. Rated T just in case. ( I do not own Percy Jackson or Doctor Who.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**I do not own doctor Who or Percy Jackson only the plot**

**The Time Lord and The Daughter of The Sea**

**Chapter 1 A guy with a box**

**P.O.V Percy**

I walked down the rough New York road leading to my Mom's apartment , which by the way haven't been to since the start of the First Giant War.

I still have a grudge against Hera. I mean , who just zapps someone to sleep for like six months only to fight in a war for a SECOND TIME! Ever heard of MANNERS! I let out a sigh of frustration. After a millennium or possibly more , the gods still act like children. Well, accept Hestia. She's my favorite goddess, and the most adult like .

Reaching the door to my apartment , I hesitated , my fingers hovering over the knob as if this was my first time here. Shaking away the feeling of dread I turned the cool worn out knob. Pushing open the door I took in the familial sent of chocolate chip cookies, looking around I spotted a tired sad looking woman sitting on the couch.

"Mom?" I whispered

"Percy, dear is that you?"

The woman on the couch before disappearing leaving Sally shinning and glowing in happiness. In a matter of seconds, I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. I have never felt so calm or happy in my entire – Probably short – life.

My face was flowing with tears of joy , staining my Mom's T-shirt . I wanted this moment to last forever , but of course it couldn't . None the less I was still happy.

"Percy! Where have you been! I was worried to death! Don't ever do that to me again. Do you hear me young lady . Never. Again." My Mom choked out .

"I'll try ,but this time I swear , it was all Hera's fault. I mean that lady has no manners. She was all like 'Hey, Percy we're like best buddies so let's put you to sleep for ….. I don't know , six months and wipe your memory . And why'll we're at it , let's put you , a GREEK into a ROMAN camp. It'll be so much fun…..for me!'" I protested . All she did was look me in the eyes and hugged me. Not as hard as before but very close.

"All right . Go to bed." Mom hummed." I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Sighing with defeat I walked over to my untouched room.

I threw on some PJ's and fell on my bed , thinking about something I haven't thought about since I was six.

My raggedy man.

I knew I had such a big imagination back then , when I had no friends to talk to or play with.

The raggedy man had such childish eyes that filled you with hope. Brown hair that was styled in a way which flopped on his head when he walked. His hands that moved in a funny way when he was talking about something. He was a the bother I never had , listening to my every word , and helping with any problem I ever had .

Than one day he came up to me, smiling sadly and telling me that he was leaving New York. His face suddenly lit up at a thought, reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a key laced on a blue string. Handing it to me he whispered in a sly voice , "Percy, remember that I will always be around . When the time comes this key will hold a adventure unlike any you have ever dreamed."

After that thought my eyes shut closed into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up at 5 a.m. I guess old habits die hard when its been only what? Five days? Since saving the world.

Yawning, I made my way to my dresser throwing on anything that found it's way to my hands. I had put on my Camp Half-Blood shirt with some shorts. Huh, not bad for something I blindly put on. Picking up Riptide from under my pillow I made my way to the front door carful not to wake my mom up. Before leaving the house I checked my neck to see if I had my key from the raggedy man. Satisfied with my check up I opened the door to the chilly morning. Jogging down the stairs I randomly picked a street to just walk on. I took a couple wrong turns leading me to a alleyway. I was about to turn around when I hear a shuffling noise around the corner. There was a gang betting up a twenty-year-old guy. I was furious, before I even knew what I was doing . My fist connected with the gang leader knocking him to the ground. You should always take down the leader because the fools that follow the leader usually have no brain of their own. As I predicted the dummies ran away to their mommies, not even caring if their leader was on the floor.

" You know, you didn't need to use violence." Commented the stranger , who not a minute before was being punched too. Brushing the comment away I walked over to help the man up. Pulling him up a saw a familiar face with the same child like eyes that sparkled with amusement, but right now seem to scowl.

Gasping in breath I squeaked "Raggedy man is that you?" Dusting himself off , he stood up to his full height.

"Hi Percy, how long has it been now. Eight years. Seven?"

" Its been ten years. But that doesn't matter right now. You haven't aged a second . How can this be?"

He just stood there with amusement sparkling in his eyes just like they used to ten years ago.

"Come along Jackson. The time has come for your great adventure." He took me by the hand and dragged me off to Gods know where.

**A/N**

**Well, hope you like it. I'll try to update this story as soon as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I would love to but sadly I do not own Doctor Who or Percy Jackson **

**Chapter 2 **

**Something Old ,Something New , Something Borrowed, Something Blue**

**P.O.V ~Percy**

I was dragged passed dark ally ways all the way to Central Park where I found myself looking at that unforgettable blue police box. The police box looked out of place with these green trees swaying in the wind.

The police box itself was calling me. No begging me to come home. Strange, I have never been here before but I feel at peace here. I stroked it's hard wood as if asking permission to go in. Snapping my fingers the door opened in a welcoming embrace.

P.O.V ~ The doctor

I watched in amusement as Percy stood there gaping, but them something happened that I didn't expect. She was stroking the TARDIS just like River did. Then snapping her fingers the TARDIS just opened. She walked on in as if she owned the place. What in all of Gallifrey just happened?

P.O.V~ Percy

I just walked on in acting as if this were normal. Wow, the police box is bigger on the inside then the out. I turned my head so I could see the whole room in front of me. Standing there in shock was a woman in her early twenties and a man, also in his early twenties. The woman had red hair and a heart shaped face, but don't let her appearance fool you. If you look in her eyes you could tell she'll pack a punch when needed. The man has really light brown hair and a concerned face that only doctor's or nurses get. "Hello sweetie." I chuckled. I don't know why I said that but it was the first thing that came into my mind. The red head looked at me like I was a dead cat that she really loved. I felt as if I wanted to run up to her and hug the red head. Weird, I have never met her in my life but I feel as if I am connected to them. "Hi, my name is Percy but if you want to be formal its Perseus River Song Jackson. Yes I know my first name is a boys name but hey. Perseus was one of the heros that had a good ending. Lucky bastard."I muttered "As for my middle name, my adopted parents Sally Jackson and Paul let me pick my middle name and I picked River Song. Weird I know but hey I was only five at the time."

"River Song?" The red head whispered.

"Yes, good job you were paying attention. A+ for you!1" I cheered.

"My name is Amy Pond and this is my husband Rorry."

"Well, nice to meet you Amy."

**A/N**

**I am truly sorry for the short chapter but I have a writers block going on so for the next chapter I'll try to do better. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to PM me. I promise I don't bite….. well I do slap….. just kidding! :D**

**Sally's blue cookies for everyone. (::) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own PJO or Doctor Who**

**Chapter 3 A Whole Other Life**

P.O.V Percy

Amy was running out to fetch Raggedy man after my introduction. Confused as much as Rorry was looking right now , I started to look around. In the center of the room there was this... thing? Looked like a control center but randomly placed on the dashboard was a typewriter, a phone , some random blinking buttons that I had a sudden urge to press, and a fez?

I walked over and plucked the fez onto my head. I turned around and looked at Rorry who was staring at me weirdly.

"What? It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool." I giggled.

A fez. How did I know what a fez was? I have never seen or heard of a fez in my life but I pick this one up and randomly stated that I liked fezzes.

I suddenly got a throbbing headache. Dizziness took over and my eye site was getting blurry. I felt a hand on my shoulder and some one trying to talk to me but all I heard was,

muffled voices.

I panicked, I was going through one of my flashbacks again. Ever since going through hell, literally, I was scarred.

I let the darkness swallow me whole.

P.O.V The Doctor

I turned around when I heard footsteps.

"Ah. Amy did you meet Percy? Very nice girl."

Amy was about to reply but was interrupted by Rorry shouting, "I need help. Percy suddenly collapsed!"

I ran into the room to see Percy withering on the floor with her eyes rolled into her head. All over her body were cuts that bleed and stained her shirt.

"Percy, do you hear me. Percy!" I said as I tried to hold her down. She stopped her withering and suddenly shot up into the sitting position, her eyes wide with fear, raw terror. I looked more closely into her eyes, they were broken shattered filled eyes. The kind that River used to have.

P.O.V Percy

Everyone was staring at me like I was a nut job. I seen that look before. That's what the campers give me when I have an 'episode'. The only person that doesn't look at me that way is Annebeth because she has those 'episodes' too. I couldn't take it any more. Standing up I walked calmly to the door were I when outside into the crisp clean air. I heard my name being shouted but I paid no mind to it as I ran even faster into a clearing with a small pond. I heard some shuffling sounds coming from behind so I slowly uncapped Riptide and whipped around only to come face to face with a hellhound. Slowly I backed up into a fighting stance that I have done most of my life. Snorting, I thought about how easy this was going to be until, more hellhounds joined the first one. Ah, crap. It was a whole pack of them. One I could take, two sure, three uh...maybe, four I might die or live, five I'm going to die and my will goes to my mom. There was in all five hell hounds that were circling me.

They had this wild look about them that just screamed, I haven't ate yet so you'll be my dinner. The biggest one lunged at my throat trying to kill me. I took Riptide and rolled under the monster trusting up my sword into it's stomach turning it into a gross yellow sand that got into my hair. The other four hellhounds came running at me all at once. I almost managed to block almost the blows but got a gash that extended from my thigh all the way to my chest. My breathing was getting labored and my vision tilting one way to the other. One of the hellhounds jumped to my side trying to wound me more , but I ducked slashing it's head off. Two more came at me. Slashing and ducking I got rid of those two but I still got one more. Looking around I couldn't find it anywhere until I heard a growl that shook my bones. Leaping into the air onto my back it dug it's claws up and down. Using the water from the pond I drowned it leaving me all alone in the clearing with a messed up back ,a scratched thigh, and a bleeding chest.

Recapping Riptide I was headed over to the pond where I could heal but sided against it, just in case if a mortal was near by. I heard a twig snap and in no time I uncapped Riptide again and pointed it at some one's chest. Well, Raggedy man's chest. His eyes were wide in shock and fear. Letting my sword slowly drop I looked at him. I was about to walk away when I felt a sudden hand on my arm.

"Percy, your hurt. What happened to you? Are you okay? Wait never mind that question was stupid to ask I mean you are clearly hurt." I shrugged him off.

"I'm fine really ,I mean ,I went through worse like T-Tartarus." I couldn't believe what I just said. Zeus is going to kill me... well maybe not Zeus but my dad would. Knowing that my chances of survival would increase if I prayed to the gods , I suddenly knelt down wincing as I did so but continued to pray to all the gods I know. Apparently all the gods where on hold a this moment so I stopped praying and slowly turned to face Raggedy man. I saw his look of confusion that he was shooting me but then looked happy as if he solved the answer to the universe. On the other hand my face looked I saw Hades dancing in a tee shirt and PJ pants with "All the single ladies" blaring out of the stereo only to see me by the door way staring at him. He threaten to put me into the fields punishment if I told a single living or dead soul. That was a really bad day for me. This one even worse.

**A/N Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while. Well, have a nice day. :)**


	4. Sorry

I am so sorry for not updating but I have this big science project and I might not be able to update in a while. Again, I am truly sorry. For all your troubles have a fake computer cookie. (::)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"**A Christmas to remember"**

**P.O.V The Doctor**

I was shoveling through my container full of souvenirsthat I have collected from different planets over the years. I came across something I haven't seen in such a long time. It put a smile on my face.

****FLASHBACK****

_Walking around the TARDIS looking at the control center I remembered that I haven't seen Amy or Rorry in such a long time. Don't get me wrong, getting chased by a zygon is defiantly not boring. But… I do get lonely sometimes without my companions. So I just wanted to stop by for a small friendly visit that may or may not lead to an adventure, that may or may not have an evil alien that would likes us dead. _

_The TARDIS landing smoothly as ever, was in the backyard of Mrs. and Mr. Pond. Skipping out I came face to face with Christmas decorations._

_Amy and Rorry came rushing out with a bewildered look on there faces. Well, Rorry has a little more annoyance on it then anything else._

"_Oh, it's Christmas. When all the humans give gifts to each other without asking nothing in return. It's almost like planet Zaakros , once a year they have a flower giver that gives flowers to all that is on the planet. Very nice people really, I mean their flowers are the best in the Prion System_. _Also have very nice ice-"_

"_Okay Doctor we get it. Good flowers. Now why are you here?" Amy asked._

"_Well…just to say hello. Hello!"_

_Amy sighing in defeat ushered us into the house. In the family room was a tree decorated in lights, and under the tree where presents. Rorry's dad was there currently arguing with Rorry. _

_ "You should get an trawl."_

"_But Dad I don't need one." _

_ "You should get one. Real men carry around trawls. Put it on your Christmas list."_

"_Dad I'm thirty-one . I don't have a Christmas list any more."_

_Turning around at the mention of a Christmas list I shouted "I DO!"_

_Rorry looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. _

_ Amy walked up to me and gave me something. "I know Doctor that you probably won't be here on Christmas and that nobody will give you a gift so here." Amy shoved a box covered in snow men wrapping paper. Staring at me like she wanted me to do something about it I opened it. In side was a bow tie the color of the TARDIS. Quickly I took off my old one and put on my new one. Turning around I told Amy "Bow ties are cool." Laughing, Amy took a picture of me. _

_ After a lot of laughing and talking I had to go but I told them that I would try to visit them soon. Skipping back to the TARDIS I pushed the door open. Pushing and turning some buttons I went through the time vortex to my next destination with of course my new cool bow tie._

_ *_**FLASHBACK ENDED***

Palming the bow tie ,I took off the one I was currently wearing and put on my TARDIS blue bow tie on. Shoveling around some more I found what I was looking for. Giving it to Percy I told her to eat it. Her expression was one of shock . "But…how did you get ambrosia. You could only get it from the camps or….Olympus." Percy stuttered.

"Well, will it surprise you if I was friends with Hephaestus and that he gave this to me just in case?"  
>"Oh my gods!" I chuckled at her. "You know Raggedy man. You are just full of surprises aren't you." Percy said.<p>

Looking at her I said "For one, my name is the Doctor."


End file.
